


First Kiss

by ToonyWrites



Category: overwatch
Genre: Briefly mention of other characters, Drabble, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonyWrites/pseuds/ToonyWrites
Summary: A small story from reader's POV about, you guessed it, Christmas with Hanzo and some members of Overwatch.





	

Christmas at Overwatch was fun, festive, and busy. Everyone got a chance to celebrate Christmas in their own little way bringing in their own traditions to make every year unique. Zarya and Reinhardt were left to get the biggest tree and with their logic that would be the one tree that takes both of them to carry back. The younger and faster ones of the team were in charge of decorating the inside of the base which Lucio and tracer always made a competition of. Those like D.va, Mei, Pharah and Winston were in charge of decorating the outside of the base with lights and such. Others usually helped with baking and making gifts. For the final touches, Mercy and I were the ones to put the star on top of the tree. This years was going to be great if certain little gremlins hadn't planned something in the works. Mistletoes were strategically placed around to "spread a little Christmas cheer". Apparently those who needed that cheer were people like Hanzo and myself. We had become close team mates since the recall. Others claimed we had some sort of sexual tension between us but we called it respecting each other's space. It was one of those cases where both parties liked each other but failed to realized that the other shared the same feelings. And so those like D.va, Tracer, Lucio, Ana, Mercy, Genji, and McCree were going to make sure that this year, we would at least kiss. For the entire month their efforts seemed futile. From fake love letters, to making us bump into each other. Just a few days before Christmas most were convinced that nothing was going to happen between us. Well one late night, I woke up unable to sleep properly with all the excitement of the holidays. Going down to the kitchen I made myself some hot chocolate when. Putting marshmallows and whipped cream on top, Hanzo had came into the kitchen as well. While he made tea, we made small talk about how this year has come and gone, how close we've all gotten even during the hardships. Sometimes in moments like this it's easy to forget that us coming together as Overwatch was completely illegal. We shared a few laughs when something outside had caught my eye. Snow. Rarely did it snow here at our base and white Christmases were so few and far in between. Setting our cups down, I asked Hanzo to join me in watching the snow fall from inside. We stood in a comfortable silence until the cold finally got to me. Before I wrapped my arms around myself, there was a stronger arm that pulled me to a body of warmth. A bit startling to see Hanzo start any form of physical affection but welcomes nonetheless. Soon enough we both picked up on the soft patters of bare feet on metal, assuming we were now being watched. With a sigh I turned towards the doorway and seeing nothing I glanced upwards. There right above us was another mistletoe. At the same time, Hanzo and I looked at each other with kind smiles and the look of endearment in our eyes. We both shared one thought and closed the space between us, our lips melding together. It was well...nice. His lips were smooth and soft as I had expected and his natural scent was calming. The best way to describe it was like the different teas he would drink. When we pulled away, a bubble of laughter formed in my chest and came out followed by a laughter of his own. We shared a few more gentle kisses until the cold got the best of both of us. We retired to his room for the night hand in hand where more kisses were shared. We were sure that whoever was watching us was going to share with the rest of the team but we would worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this very short story! Most of my works that I have on my phone are just drabbles but I hope to be writing more in depth and longer stories! Have a great day ❤️


End file.
